


Carbuncle

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [35]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Game: Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Gen, M/M, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: After defeating Chernabog, Riku is about to take the score, but a little blue fox gets in the middle and will lead the boy to a place where he will meet a person dear to him





	Carbuncle

Riku watched the Chernabog disappear into the volcano and said in a satisfied tone: - Good! Now I have to report only this score in Yen Sid's studio and put an end to the young Mickey's nightmare. " He began to walk toward the sheet of paper, always holding the keyblade to defend himself from some enemy still hidden in the mountain.

The boy stopped when he saw a small blue fox with a ruby on his forehead looking at him with curiosity.

Riku thought as he looked at her with curiosity that "I seem to have already seen you somewhere ..." and resumed walking towards the score that disappeared in the meantime.

Riku exclaimed as he turned around to look for the precious sheet of paper: - Where is the score now? After a few minutes of research, he finally managed to identify where the precious piece of paper had ended up.

The little blue fox held the musical score between the fangs and watched the boy in front of him with curiosity.

Riku murmured in a serious voice: "You do not look like a Dream Eaters ..." He looked more attentively at the animal and then exclaimed recalling a strange anecdote of his journey to Altissia: - You are that creature that every now and then appeared in the photographs of Dad Prompto ... -.

The blue fox moved its tail before starting to run towards the forest, while the world was colored with gold and blue for the arrival of dawn.  
Riku shouted, "Hey, give me the score back." He began to chase the fox in the small wood.

A new melody began to resound in the world that filled Riku's heart with a strong melancholy.

Around Riku began to appear some hooded figures that illuminated the path with small torches.

The boy followed the torchlit path to the darkest part of the forest where even the torches could not illuminate it. Riku looked at the darkness and without hesitation continued his pursuit of the fox until he was overwhelmed by the light of dawn, which forced him to close his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, Riku was near a waterfall that was surrounded by a thick forest and delicate blue flowers grew near the shore.

The music ended and a shower of crystals began to descend and Riku looked around to find the little thief and recover the score.

A voice resounds near the waterfall: - Excellent work, Carbuncle.-. Riku's heart lost in beating, recognizing and turning slowly as if in a dream.

Riku whisper in disbelief and with a trembling voice: - Dad ... -. He stood still for fear that his father would disappear as soon as he took a step.

Noctis fondly caressed the head of Carbuncle and raising his head said: - Hello Riku ... -. He looked at his son and murmured: - Come here ... I will not disappear from this dream.-. Open arms wide ready to welcome his son.

Riku began to run towards his father, but he stopped and shamed his head to hide his face.

Noctis looked at his son and asked worriedly: - Riku, is there something wrong? Why do not you come and hug me? -.

Riku hid his face even more and murmured in a tone full of shame: "I stoned the dawn and hated the light. I did not understand the value of your sacrifice and I gave in to the darkness. -. He closed his eyes and continued: "I do not deserve to be hugged by you."

Noctis smiled and murmured sweetly: "I have already forgiven you in the Dark Realm. It only took you time to assimilate the pain and understand my gesture. " Slowly he began to approach his son.

Riku shouted as he clenched his fists hard: - With my behavior I hurt many people. I even hurt my best friend. " He will never forget the words he had addressed to Sora when the Keyblade had resumed.

 

Noctis approached Riku and put his hands on his shoulders, said: - You have remedied your mistakes by choosing the best road among the many and have protected your friend.-. He gripped his chest in a fierce embrace: "And I'm proud of you, my son!"

Riku looked up at the blue sky and continued: - I could not do anything to protect you! I was small and weak and I feel guilty for not being able to do anything. -.  
Noctis looked directly into his son's eyes and said sternly: "You do not even have to say jokingly! You helped me, Father Prompto, Ignis and Gladio in many ways and thanks also to your help that I managed to become the man and the king that Eos needed.

Riku sighs a painful sigh: - I wanted to at least try to protect you to save you from the prophecy. You wanted to introduce yourself to Sora and be finally happy as a family. I was not asking for anything else ... -.

Noctis squeezed him harder and murmured sadly: "The same goes for me ..."

They remained embraced for a long time as the wind began to blow and leaves began to fall on Noctis and Riku.

The boy raised his head once more and asked curiously: - Where are we?-.  
Noctis answered as he continued to remain embraced to his son: - We are in the forest surrounding the Fenestala Manor, the castle of Tenebrea. I wanted to bring you, but the events did not give us this possibility. "

Riku murmured in a serious tone: "Here you met Luna and Ravus when you were in convalescence, right?" He looked at the place again and commented with a smile on his lips: "It's a beautiful place, Daddy!" Her gaze can be on Luna's favorite flowers of which her father had given him a detailed account when he was young.

Noctis was about to tell a few episodes of his childhood, but Carbuncle exclaimed in his thin, clear voice: "Noctis, you can not stay in this world anymore. You have already been given too much time. "

Noctis gave a long sigh painful and took from the little messenger the score that Riku was looking for to complete his mission in that world. He looked at the sheet of paper and then turned to deliver it to his son with a painful expression painted on his face.

It was too little time the Astrals had given him to be with his son in that way and without being an invisible presence that follows and watches over the people he loved most in his life.

Riku exclaimed in a painful voice: "Do not leave me again, Daddy!"

Noctis touched the heart of his son and murmured in a serious tone: - I will always live in your heart and I will protect you. I will be your light when you need it.-. He looked Riku straight in the eye and said, "Tell Papa Prompto that I will love him forever."

Riku murmured as he began to cry: "Even Papa Prompto loves you so much ... he does not stop even one second thinking about you." He hugged him one last time before picking up the score that would take him to Yen Sid's study.

Noctis handed the sheet to Riku said: - Now you have to go! You have an exam to pass and remember that I will always be with you! - .

Riku took the score in his hands and said in a serious tone: - Now I know, Dad ... thank you for always being close to me.-. Once again he began to cry before disappearing into the light.

Riku returned to Yen Sid's studio where Mickey was still trapped in his nightmare and the small room was now completely flooded and with brooms moving crazy. The boy used the sheet with the music to make the other sheet music normal and return the study to normal.  
Mickey finally woke up from his dream and commented: - Damn! I finally woke up.-. He looked at the boy in front of him and asked curiously: - What is your name? -.

Riku replied: - Riku! -.

Mickey approached the young boy r said: - Thank you so much for saving me Riku! -. He looked more closely at the boy and then the environment around him and exclaimed: - This was fantastic! What happened?-.

Riku looked out the window and answered in a serious tone: - Sora ...-.

Mickey promptly replied: - Sora ?! Funny! I've already heard this name and it makes me smile.-.

Riku exclaimed with a smile: - it's one of his qualities! Sora manages to find the brightest part inside people.-.

They kept talking until they exchanged a warm handshake before Riku managed to find the lock and resume his journey and examination. He took one last look at that world and said touching his heart: - Now I'm really ready to face this test! -. And decided he crossed the threshold without knowing what was waiting for him on his journey and what battles he would encounter on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> To create this fanfic I used the final part of Fantasia, which appears after Chernabog and which leads to the conclusion of the film. I decided to use this part The music that Riku hears is not Ave Maria, but Noctis ThemeIn fragments, another fanfic, Riku meets another character in Dream Drop Distance before his fight against Ansem. Let's say that this examination, unlike the predictions of Yen Sid, is worse than a seaport.


End file.
